


Everly and Harper

by Torchwood505



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood505/pseuds/Torchwood505
Summary: Owen Harper met the new recruit today. Wait...hasn't he met her before?
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Original Female Character(s), Suzie Costello/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where it's 2020,there's no Covid and Owen's 25. Also in this Owen,Tosh,Suzie and Ianto didn't die. There is mentions of the doctor,some flirting, mentions of sex and a little bit of kissing throughout this fanfic this but that is it. There may be a bit of Owen and Valentine content later on in the fanfic.  
> Also I wrote this for my friend Abi.

Owen has been working at Torchwood for a long time now. His life hasn't been normal for 4 years. On and off relationships or the occasional sex with random strangers is really his thing. He was just sitting in the Torchwood SUV reading his book until *buzz* he knew it wasn't a text so he looked at his phone and saw it was Ianto Jones, the tea boy from work. Owen answered the phone"Hey Ianto. What's up?"  
"Owen! Where are you?" Ianto seemed normal and annoyed at the same time "If we need the SUV anytime soon it won't be here for us to use!"  
"I'm 5 minutes away. If you need it I'll be there"  
"Well my phone just said there's some weevil sightings so get here ASAP!" Ianto still had a soft voice but he was speaking quicker now, he always does it on missions.  
"Okay! On my way" Owen hung up the phone and started driving towards the direction of the hub.  
Owen was used to driving from doing something to the hub. It's what this job is like, emergency call outs alot of the time and it annoys Doctor Harper. He knows he needs to get used to it but for some ungodly reason this isn't something he can just get used to. Did he want this life? Or did he just want a normal life as a normal person? Maybe what he needs is a Torchwood life and normal life but his life never feels normal. 


	2. The New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Val meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen is going to be calling her nicknames like he did with Gwen when they first met. Also Valentine and Owen argue alot in this chapter.

Owen pulled up next to the pavement in the SUV and everyone jumped into the vehicle. "Who's the hell is this kid?" Owen said out of curiosity  
"Owen this is Valentine Everly,she's our new recruit" Jack spoke quickly because he was trying to indicate to Owen they were in a rush.   
"Oh great!" Owen exclaimed "Another one of us. Well then Miss Everly, welcome to hell. I'm Doctor Harper"  
"Okay. I think Jack wants you to drive now." Valentine was trying to sound as nice as possible to Owen "And call me Val or Valentine please"  
"I'll call you one of those whenever I feel like it until then you're getting nicknames." Owen snarked "And I'll start driving when you put your seatbelt on. Safety first sweet cheeks"  
"Oh. Sorry" Val was being nice and quiet only around Owen because he doesn't seem like the kind of person that makes friends easily so she's trying to set a good first impression. She put her seatbelt on.  
"Okay. Everyone's strapped in. Now I can drive!" Owen revved the engine of the SUV and drove to where they needed to be. 

After they got all the weevils sorted out, the team went back to the hub. After Owen and Ianto got the weevils in the cells, they walked back upstairs and Jack said he had something to say.

"Good job today everyone" he spoke loud enough so they could all hear him from their work stations "Also a big well done to the new recruit, Val. Not only are we going to celebrate a really amazing day at work but we're also going to celebrate Valentine joining the team and her first day at work."

The whole team's faces lit up because when Jack says celebrate they know he means they're going out somewhere. "To celebrate we're all going to go out for dinner in one of mine and my amazing lover's favourite restaurants. We'll be meeting there at 8pm sharp! Don't be late"  
Valentine whispered to Gwen,Tosh and Suzie "Jack will be late. He always is to everything." All 4 girls started laughing and Owen came out from the autopsy room with his lab coat off and his sleeves were rolled up, showing his muscles. He saw the girls giggling and he just smiled but he was looking at the floor. Valentine looked at Owen, saw his biceps, and smiled but when he looked up she looked away.

Jack sent everyone home early so they could all be ready for the celebration in 3 hours. Owen wouldn't really call it early because when you're working at Torchwood, it's unpredictable at what time you'll go home.


	3. Dinner with The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gets ready to go out and he can't keep his eyes off someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just about Owen getting ready to go out to this dinner with the team and about them outside the restaurant. The next chapter will have more detail on the actual dinner and the evening. There is some swearing and sex references/mentions in this.

"What am I even meant to wear to a formal dinner?" Owen complained to himself. "Ianto is more of the suit guy" he thought. "I've got to have something though." He was already talking to himself so he stopped before he started going insane.

Owen dug through his wardrobe and found a nice black suit with a white shirt, a red tie, a black waistcoat and some nice leather shoes. "This'll do" he smiled and tried the suit on. "SHIT!" The button on Owen's trousers flew across the room and hit the wall, then it fell to the floor. "Maybe a suit from 5 years ago isn't the best idea" he sighed. 

"Plan B it is then" Owen decided to wear some new jeans he bought the other day, a black t shirt, a maroon shirt to go over the t shirt, a black tie from the depths of one of his drawers and the leather shoes from the suit.

The man looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Into the battlefield I go" he messed his hair up a bit so it was still scruffy like it usually is, them he ran out of the bathroom and quickly put his leather jacket on. He finally ran from the bedroom to his kitchen and he grabbed his car keys. These weren't the keys to his normal sports car; they were the keys to his motorbike that no one in the team knew about.

When he got there, he parked his motorbike and walked up to the restaurant and saw everyone except Jack there. He started running a bit because he thought he was late, even though he wasn't. But someone caught Doctor Harper's eyes, it was Valentine Everly. Owen was so caught up in how beautiful Valentine was that he almost tripped on the uneven pavement.

The group were all together but Gwen and Rhys were more off to the side but Valentine, Tosh and Ianto were standing right in front of the restaurant. "Oi, Oi Mr Good-looking!" Gwen shouted at Owen  
"I'm not that good looking Gwen" Owen was flattered by the comment Gwen made. He was so flattered in fact that he didn't here Everly, Jones and Sato giggling about something.  
"I think you look quite nice actually Owen" Valentine was quite quiet around Owen at this moment  
"Thanks Val. You look good too" Owen smiled softly then turned to talk to Gwen and Rhys.

"You want to Fuck her, don't you?" Rhys was speaking to Owen  
"Rhys!" Gwen hit him lightly on the arm "You can't say that!"  
"She's not bad actually...Maybe...I don't know" Owen sounded nervous  
"Oh" Gwen looked surprised  
"Owen I wasn't actually expecting an answer from you" Rhys and Gwen both quite seemed surprised at Owen's answer.  
"Oh...right...um....okay then" Owen now was quite awkward because he thought Rhys' question was actually serious.  
"Hey guys" Toshiko walked over to the other group "Do you guys know where Suzie is?"   
"Oh, yeah" Owen began "She texted me and told me she couldn't come because she's got stuff to do"  
"Oh...okay" Tosh said. Her and Suzie hadn't been dating for long but Tosh does worry about Suzie a lot.  
"On that note" Ianto started to speak "Where's Jack? He said 8 sharp and he's not here yet"  
"That's typical Jack" Valentine explained "he's late to everything even when he's hosting it. So, we might be standing here a while"

5 minutes later, Jack still wasn't there, the group were all together now and Valentine was shivering "It's quite a cold night. I kind of regret not bringing my jacket now"  
"You can borrow mine for a bit if you want" Owen smiled "I don't get cold easily so have this" he took his jacket off and put it on Valentine.   
"Thank you Owen," she smiled at him  
"No worries" he smiled back at her.

Another five minutes went by and Jack had finally arrived but when Valentine saw Harkness approaching, she quickly handed Owen his jacket back so the captain wouldn't see her wearing Owen's jacket. "You're late dear" Ianto said to Jack.  
"No. No. No." Jack's voice sounded a little firm "You lot were just incredibly early" Jack insisted that he wasn't late.   
"Can we go in now because I'm cold?" Rhys said  
"Yeah, can we? I'm cold too" Valentine acted like she was cold so Jack didn't find out about Valentine and Owen getting closer.  
"Of course we can" Jack smiled and he seemed happier now

Once they got inside, the group were taken to their table which overlooked the bay. It seated 8 but because Suzie wasn't there, the seven of them were ready to go sit down. As everyone was going to pick where they were going to sit, something dropped out of Owen's pocket so he went to pick it up but Valentine also went to do the same. They both bent down to grab it but their hands touched so Owen took his hand away from here so it wasn't too awkward. "You take books with you to events?" Valentine questioned.  
"Yeah I do." Owen decided to explain why to her "It's because sometimes I get anxious at gatherings so I bring a book with me to read under the table if I get anxious."  
"That's kind of cool" Valentine said "I like Pride and Prejudice too. It's a good book."  
Owen agreed "Yeah it is"

They both went to sit down in their seats but they were the last ones standing so the only seats left were opposite eachother. The man and the woman sat down and the evening began but Owen had his eyes focused on someone else.

He focused on Valentine all night.


End file.
